


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [10]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Part 2 is Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day smut, frankie is a legend, gwil is a sweetheart, part 1 is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: Gwilym had never really understood valentine’s day, not even when he was a starry-eyed teen, thinking he was going to marry his year 10 girlfriend. He just never wrapped his head around the fact that there was a special day to show your partner love, in his opinion, every day should be valentine’s day.That being said, he was definitely going to celebrate the absolute shit out of valentine’s day.akavalentines day HarLee





	1. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HannigramSpawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannigramSpawn/gifts).



> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> this was inspired by @MaylorsQueen but i accidentally got carried away so now i'm gonna make it a 2 parter. First chapter is fluff, and the second chapter (which i'll have up hopefully in a few hours) will be your request. Sorry for writing so much, i got a little carried away ❤️❤️
> 
> also @uglyfucker here's a taste of that fluff u wanted (tho i will write a separate anniversary fluff fic for u)
> 
> also i listened compass (the neighbourhood), bloom (paper kites) and cant help falling in love (tyler joseph) writing this and i highly recommend.

Gwilym had never really understood valentine’s day, not even when he was a starry-eyed teen, thinking he was going to marry his year 10 girlfriend. He just never wrapped his head around the fact that there was a special day to show your partner love, in his opinion, every day should be valentine’s day. There shouldn’t be a special day to remind you to be a good boyfriend or girlfriend- for example, he gives Ben gifts _all the time_ , he’s affectionate towards Ben _all the time_ , he lets Ben know he loves him _all the time_. He doesn’t need a day for it.

That being said, he was definitely going to celebrate the absolute shit out of valentine’s day.

He had a fairly decent gift for Ben (a hobby drum kit, for obvious reasons) and had cleared everything so he could stay at home with Ben and Frankie the whole day, doing whatever the blond wanted.

Speaking of Frankie, here was the hardest part of this whole master plan, he’d managed to get his hands on a cupid costume for dogs. This sounds all well and good, except Frankie was acting like a bit of a… female dog. Gwil had gotten up early to pull everything together, and now this sassy little beagle was going to ruin the whole plan.

“Come on girl, do it for your dad” Gwil bargained, holding one of the dog’s favourite treats in his hand, the costume hidden behind his back. Frankie stared him down, her tail swinging wearily, probably wondering why the weird tall bloke that keeps hanging around her dad wants to make her look like a bit of a nonce.

Gwil made a leap for the dog, and of course, missed, the beagle turning tail and bolting into the lounge, leaving Gwilym to trail behind her. Deciding to try and outsmart the small dog, Gwil placed the treat down and left the room, waiting till Frankie took the bait. He was growing anxious by now, Ben would be up soon, and Frankie was an integral part of the mornings celebrations.

It was not a few moments later that Gwil heard the beagle start chewing on the treat, and he made his move. The best thing about beagles- they loved their food, she likely wouldn’t hear him over the sounds of her chowing down on the treat (don’t quote him on that). Sneaking up behind Frankie, Gwil made another attempt to catch her, except this time, it paid off, and he was able to get an arm around the wriggling canine.

Another thing about beagles- they were stubborn as all hell, and she didn’t let up her struggles the entire time, grumbling unhappily as Gwil slipped the wings and quiver on over her front legs. She even had the nerve to bark at him as he was putting the heart antennae on, which gave Gwil a heart attack. “If you wake your dad I’m going to kick you out of the bed for a week young lady” he threatened, the beagle almost glaring at him as he slung the bow over one shoulder like a sash.

Standing back, he admired his handy work, and despite the very obvious scowl she was giving him, she didn’t look too uncomfortable, and after giving herself a thorough shake, she returned to eating her unfinished treat. Gwilym smiled to himself, this might actually work out, now that the hardest task had been completed.

Checking that everything was ready to go, Gwil had to mend ties with Frankie to get the whole day’s celebrations started. It wasn’t too hard, he just showed he wasn’t hiding anymore costumes and she came waddling over to him for a scratch behind the ear. She even followed him up the stairs, her tail wagging excitedly as they reached the door to their bedroom, her whole-body wiggling in anticipation for the moment Gwil opened the door.

Gwilym had planned to open the door slowly and wake Ben up gently, but as soon as that door opened even the tiniest bit, Frankie turned into a rocket, bursting through the door and launching herself up onto the bed, before practically smothering Ben in licks and nuzzles. You’d think they hadn’t seen each other for years.

Ben woke with a start, his arms waving for a moment before he managed to compute what was happening, and that it was merely an excited dog, rather than an assassin. “Frankie! What the hell are you wearing?” Ben mumbled, his voice rough and slurred from the dregs of sleep still clinging to him.

“Happy valentine’s day? She’s cupid” Gwil supplied, crawling onto the bed to lift Frankie off of the slightly dazed and confused blond. The beagle whining and yipping in Gwil’s hold, every fibre of her being aching to jump back onto her owner.

“Oh shit, yeah, happy valentine’s day, darlin” he hummed, leaning in to kiss Gwil, but being intercepted by Frankie, still wriggling like a fish out of water. “Yes, and happy valentine’s day to you, the cutest damn angel I’ve ever seen” Ben said, turning his attention once again to Frankie, his voice high pitched and sappy as he pried his dog from Gwil’s hands, cuddling the writhing bundle against his chest, pressing kisses to the top of her head.

Gwil had never been more jealous, he’ll let Frankie have this one, but it was on like Donkey Kong.

Once the beagle had been partially satisfied (i.e. she stopped whining if Ben so much as looked at Gwil) Gwilym managed to score his valentine’s day kiss, even if there was a dog licking his chin the whole time. Getting up, Gwil told Ben to meet him in the kitchen once he’d properly woken up, before the brunet got to work on stage 2 of plan ‘I’m in love with my Ben Hardy’ (title was a work in progress).

Out of all the breakfast foods in the world, pancakes seemed the safest route, because a) they were great, and b) he could put chocolate in them and turn them in a valentine’s day themed breakfast. It was difficult to manoeuvre the kitchen though, with cupid weaving between his legs with every step, eager for any off cuts.

“If you die from chocolate poisoning, your dad may not want me to come ‘round anymore, and I’m sorry Frankie babes, but I can’t risk that” he explained to the persistent dog, the words doing little to halt her attempts to charm her way into having pancakes.

“My, my, Gwilym Lee, you absolute charmer” Ben exclaimed as he stepped into the space, Frankie immediately running to him, as if to tell him about Gwil not being nice to her. “Did you really put chocolate in pancakes?”

Gwil smiled at the title, shrugging “what can I say? Some are just born irresistibly romantic. Also, yes, I did, because it’s valentine’s day and on valentine’s day, you give people chocolate” the brunet explained, flipping the cake with practised precision, quietly cheering to himself when the breakfast food landed smack bang in the middle of the pan.

* * *

 

Ben watched him make their breakfast, his eyes not leaving the taller male, a soft smile smoothing out his features. He could feel his heart doing little flips in his chest, _this is domestic bliss_ he thought to himself a moment.

* * *

 

Gwil used up the rest of the mix quickly, his flips all going down fairly well, with only one landing horribly on the side of the pan (being the gentlemen that he was, he claimed that one for himself). “Alright, now if you’ll follow me to the lounge room, love” Gwil requested, holding two plates of the pancakes. Now moving onto stage 3 of ‘good old-fashioned lover boy’ he managed to capture the moment that Ben realised what was happening.

His eyes lit up, and his mouth fell into a shocked and pleased gape, his eyebrows raised as he looked from the tv to Gwil. “You didn’t!”

“It may have taken me days, but yes, I did,”

“Days?”

Gwil pursed his lips to hide his smirk, looking to where a VHS player sat in front of their tv stand, on top of it a pile of tapes labelled ‘Animal Ark’. “Better part of an afternoon, but to be fair, I had to sort through boxes upon boxes of childhood nostalgia to find these,” he barely had a moment to put the plates down before Ben leapt into his arms, their arms wrapping around each other. Ben’s feet left the ground for a moment, the blond squealing the whole time until Gwil put him down, Ben placing his hands either side of the brunet’s face before sealing their lips in a kiss, this one however, wasn’t interrupted by Frankie (whom stared at Gwil from beside the couch).

Now it may seem like a bit of an overreaction on Ben’s part, but after mentioning it the other night whilst trying to help Ben sleep, the latter had been researching his arse off about the series and had been heartbroken when he couldn’t get his hands on any copies (it was an old and fairly unknown tv series). Though given the fact that he’d been on the show, Gwil’s parents of course had been holding onto some tapes of the series and had been more than happy to let Gwil borrow them for valentine’s day.

As soon as they pulled away, Ben practically leapt onto the couch, gathering some throw’s around him and reaching for the plates. Gwil handing the food to him before moving to get the tapes started, praying to the gods that the ancient recordings would hold strong and let them watch a couple episodes.

“May I request we not watch the badger one? It might spark Frankie’s PBSD” Ben asked from where he sat on the couch, covered in blankets with his and Gwil’s plates balanced on his knees.

Gwilym frowned, turning to face the blond as the tape started running “Already covered that, left the badger one at my parent’s house, you’re welcome. Also, PBSD?”

Ben moved to cover Frankie’s ears, the beagle wiggling under his hands “Post Badger Stress Disorder” he whispered, before removing his hands from his dogs floppy ears. Gwil rolled his eyes but wore a bemused smile as he slid onto the couch, taking up a spot behind the blond.

It was weird to watch such a young version of himself prance about saving ponies and geese and whatever else he stumbled across, but Ben loved it, devouring the pancakes like he was starving and nudging Gwil whenever he appeared on screen. Moving the empty plates to the coffee table, Gwil wrapped his arms around the blond, shuffling so he could look at the latter’s face. His cheek was creased where he smiled, and his eyes were lit up, watching the show with his full attention. Then finally, when baby Gwil and Mandy- his co-star saved the day, Ben turned to face Gwil and pressed a chocolate flavoured kiss to his lips, whispering ‘my hero’ as he leant in.

Gwil smiled against the blond’s lips, his chest felt so full, brimming with undiluted joy. His plan was going fucking brilliantly, Ben was here with him looking like Christmas had come early, and… _I dunno, this is just… perfect_.

Ben had shifted to better face Gwil, his hands slipping into the latter’s dark-hair, lips soft and gentle against his. Gwilym knew this is what heaven is like, it’s like sitting on a couch, covered in blankets, watching nostalgic VHS tapes with Ben. Ben who smelt like his shampoo and tasted like chocolate and looked like a modern-day Achilles. _Perfect._

Lost in thought, Gwil was slightly surprised when Ben pulled away, attention now on the next episode of Animal Ark. Gwil inhaled slowly, trying to reign in his thoughts, he’d gotten a bit poetic there. The brunet looked towards the door to the garage, then to the blond relaxing back against his chest, an amused smile on his face. Pressing a kiss to the back of his head, Gwil leaned in close to his hear “after this I need to give you your gift, love.”

Ben hummed in agreement, before rolling onto his side, side of his head pressed against Gwilym’s stomach, the brunet smiling to himself before resting a hand on Ben’s shoulder. Seeing movement in the corner of his eye, he turned to see Frankie clambering up onto the couch, making her way over to Gwil’s side, before tucking herself against the brunet, Gwilym’s free hand coming to pat the beagle, her tail wagging minutely as she fell into a light nap, the wings and quiver still holding strong. The bow nowhere to be found and likely laying atop their bed.

“You were so damn cute,” Ben hummed, pulling the hand resting on his shoulder into both of his. Gwil furrowed his brow, looking away from the program and down at Ben.

“Were? I think you’re supposed to say ‘are’”

Ben shook his head, making a noise of disagreement, before pressing Gwil’s knuckles to his lips. “No, you _were_ cute. Now you’re _hot_ , there’s a difference, you’re a stud now” Ben explained, his tone absent as he focused on the show. Gwil pouted, _alrighty then, thank you Ben’s morning brain for that important observation_. Gwil slotted their fingers together, pressing another kiss to the crown of his head before again looking back to the telly.

Once the episodes drew to a close, Ben was practically flying off the couch, which sent Frankie into a frenzy, the beagle jumping at Gwil’s legs as he made his way to the VHS player, the brunet feigning terror as he took the tape out. Ben laughed at the dog from behind them, Frankie growling and whining in determination as she braced her front paws against Gwil’s calves, opening her mouth every time the tall male moved his arms. The wing’s shaking and flapping with the dog’s movements.

“Call your hound off, I need to live in order to give you your gift” Gwil asked, kneeling down to ruffle the dog’s short fur, her entire body wiggling as she tried to wrap her paws around his arms.

“I dunno, this is pretty amusing” Ben chuckled, before sighing dramatically, calling Frankie over to him. The beagle retreating after a few moments, Gwil breathing a loud sigh of relief, spouting tales of his brush with death fighting a fierce winged Cerberus as he leads Ben to the garage. He felt anxious, because in all honesty he had kind of panicked and bought the most obvious thing he could think of, god he hoped Ben liked it. Stage 4 of plan ‘Somebody to Love’ was a go.

Gwil felt his heart beat a tattoo into his chest as he opened the door, trying his best not to grimace in anxiety as Ben’s eye’s fell upon the gift. “Oh my god, Gwil this is awesome!” Gwil almost did a double take, having been convinced Ben would have thought the gift was too obvious. Though, as Ben turned to face him, a thrilled look on his face, Gwil could release his held breath.

Ben walked around the drum set, hands running over the different drums. “Yeah, well, you went to all the trouble to learn drums for the movie, didn’t want your new-found skill to go to wast” Gwil was cut off as Ben practically leapt into his arms, mouths pressing together, the blond smiling into the kiss as he wraps his arms around Gwil’s neck.

“I love it almost as much as I love you right now” Ben breathed, before pressing their lips back together, tongue’s slipping into each other’s mouths, both tasting of chocolate and smiling so much that their faces ached. Gwil cupped Ben’s cheeks in both hands, thumbs running along the blond’s cheekbones in long, soft strokes.

They pulled away after a moment, just looking at each other for a moment before Ben spoke up “this makes me feel bad, my gift isn’t this good.” Gwil shook his head, pressing a peck to Ben’s lips before staring the shorter male in the eye.

“I’m one hundred percent sure your gift is this good- better, even. No matter what it is, I’m going to love it, Ben” he stated, punctuating it with another kiss. He saw Ben consider his words a moment before nodding and hugging Gwil, thanking him for the morning, before he started towards the door.

“Give me five minutes, then meet me in our room.”

Gwil frowned as Ben started towards their room, the brunet looking to where Frankie was sniffing the drum set, his interest piqued as made his way into the lounge. Sitting himself on the couch, Gwil amused himself for those five minutes by playing fetch with Frankie, the beagle keen on the concept of catching, but less so on the returning part. Their game of fetch soon turning into tug of war, for a small dog, Frankie had some power behind her, Gwil almost forgot about the five-minute part as he tried to pry the toy from her unmoving jaw. In the end he gave up, not wanting to keep Ben waiting, the beagle prancing around him with the toy in her mouth, showing off, before she made her way to the couch to chew on her war prize.

Gwil wasn’t sure what to expect as he approached the closed bedroom door, anticipation gnawed at his nerves as he turned the knob. He thought briefly that nothing could surprise him, but boy was he wrong.

His eyes widened, jaw falling open as he looked at what he supposed was his ‘gift,’ his brain was filled with static as he struggled to form a coherent sentence,

“Benjamina, we meet again.”


	2. S(he) Drives Me Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some good ol' fashioned valentines day smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres the smut half of my valentines day request @MaylorsQueen I hope you enjoy!
> 
> also sorry if it's a bit of a mess, it's 12am so i didn't proof read, rip
> 
> love y'all, love your comments, keep up the good work
> 
> also enjoy the reemergence of Benjamina

“Nice to see you again, Gwilym” the brunet couldn’t stop staring, Ben honest to god _giggling_ at his boyfriend’s expression.

Ben

Stockings

Lacy boxer briefs

Wig

It was like seeing a ghost, Benjamina coming back to haunt him. Gwil couldn’t believe the evil genius that was Ben, said male watching him from where he lay on the mattress, one corner of his mouth pulled into an open-mouthed smirk. Gwil’s sweatpants doing little to hide his excitement as he approached the bed, his brain practically short-circuiting.

“You like your gift?” Ben whispered, crawling forward to kneel in front of where Gwil stood next to the bed. The blond’s eyes were hopeful, and he looked so damn excited and smug with himself.

Gwilym swallowed the lump forming in his throat, and when he spoke his voice was hoarse and deep. “Why tell you when I can show you?” and with that, the brunet started to untie the drawstring on his sweats, before pushing them down his legs with his briefs. Ben eyeing off his cock with an obvious hunger in his eyes. The blond quick to wrap his hand around Gwil’s erection as he moves onto his hands and knees, his lingerie-clad arse sticking out and making the brunet immensely more turned on.

The second that skilled tongue touched his cock, Gwil was filling a hand with Ben’s hair (well, the wig anyway) Ben humming in response to the firm grip and creating vibrations that made the taller male weak at the knees. When Ben finally took him into his mouth, Gwil almost collapsed, seeing Ben in this getup had him hornier than a fuckin’ frightened porcupine.

“I’ve said it once- fuck, and I’ll say it again” Gwil cut himself off as Ben swirled his tongue around the head of the brunet’s cock, a loud moan ripping through the (mostly) quiet room. Trying his best to regain his thoughts, Gwil inhaled shakily “You’re an evil genius.”

Ben chuckled around Gwil’s length, and left the latter gasping for air, his knees shaking and threatening to give out. Ben had formed a rhythm by this point, sucking at a leisurely pace, one hand wrapped around the base of his cock, massaging the inches he can’t get to.

Gwil manages to pull his thoughts together long enough to push Ben off, knowing he wouldn’t last long otherwise, and the blond moves off without hesitation. Gwil reaches for the night stand that houses their condoms, but Ben is quick to grab his arm. “No, I want to… I don’t want them this time” he says, a hint of caution seeping into his tone.

Gwil pauses his movements, his brow furrowed slightly, “it’s okay, love, I’m happy to use them, it doesn’t bother me.”

Ben shakes his head, still holding the brunet’s arm “please, Gwil, for valentine’s day.” They’d only ever gone without a rubber once or twice, and that had been because they’d genuinely forgotten, and despite both being clean, Gwil always made sure they were safe. He didn’t know what he’d do if something ended up happening, if he hurt Ben somehow because he was reckless.

But looking into Ben’s eyes, how badly he wanted this, how hard he clutched Gwil’s arm, the brunet caved, and dropped the arm. Ben’s face instantly turned thankful, and he pulled Gwil down for a quick kiss, “Only because I can’t say no to you when you’re wearing those damn stockings” the taller male admitted as they parted. Ben flashing him a cheeky smile before backing up into the middle of the bed, Gwil following suit.

Ben flopped onto his back, passing his boyfriend the lube that had been sitting on top of the nightstand. Gwil slotting himself between the blond’s spread legs, discarding the bottle next to them before pressing a kiss to the hollow of Ben’s hip, trailing his mouth up over firm abdominal muscles and soft skin that quickly became ridged with goose bumps under Gwil’s stubble. His fingers stroked up Ben’s thighs, over the smooth fabric of the stockings, Ben sighing at the male’s touch, desperately needing his hands to move just that slightest bit higher.

Moving his mouth up Ben’s sternum, Gwil pressed his lips to one of the blond’s pretty pink nipples, his breath hitching as Gwilym stroked his tongue over the sensitive nub. The brunet ensuring to give the other the same attention before reattaching his mouth to Ben’s. The blond separated their lips for a moment, a hand running up over one of Gwil’s arms, before tugging at the shirt obscuring his view of Gwilym’s lovely torso. The brunet was more than happy to remove the item of clothing, pulling it off and throwing it over his shoulder, Ben making a noise of approval, running a hand down his chest. “Like I said” he mumbled, pulling Gwil towards him for another kiss, “stud.”

They remained like that for a few moments, licking into each other’s mouths, Gwil stroking a hand up one of Ben’s stockinged thighs, before the need for friction quickly overcame them. The taller male grasping the abandoned bottle of lube and coating his fingers, pulling the lacy briefs off before Ben found his voice again, groaning as his erection was freed from the sheer underwear. “I prepared myself whilst I waited for you before, you don’t have to do that” he breathed, his cheeks already flushed, and pupils blown.

Gwil felt even more blood rush south at the idea of Ben preparing himself and couldn’t help but smirk and suck Ben’s bottom lip into his mouth, grazing his teeth over the soft pink flesh. “God you’re perfect” he groaned, slicking himself up. The hand that had been stroking the fabric covering the other male’s thighs now gripping one and holding it forward, bettering the chances that he hit Ben’s sweet spot as much as possible.

As Gwil slid into the blond underneath him, neither looked away from the other’s eyes, blue burning into blue as they held each other’s gaze. Gwil keen to see every single detail of Ben’s face as he takes a cock; the slow part of his lips, the crease that forms between his brows for a split second before his forehead smoothens, the quick inhale and deep exhale as he adjusts, and of course the gorgeous blush turning even pinker. He was there to see it all.

Gwil had forgotten how good it felt without a condom, now he could feel Ben around him without a barrier to skew anything, and he couldn’t help the rather loud sound of rapture that escaped him as he bottomed out. He gave himself a moment to gather himself, and Ben to adjust comfortably, before he started moving, pressing marks into Ben’s upper thigh as he quickly gained speed, the feeling of nothing but Ben around his cock practically intoxicating.

Moving himself forward slightly, Gwil used the shift to thrust into Ben’s prostate, the blond bent at the ideal angle thanks to the stockinged leg in Gwil’s hand. Gwilym watching as a wave of pleasure washed over the blond underneath him, his brow furrowing and mouth falling open, head pressed back against the mattress. His neck looked gorgeous stretched out like it was, the shorter male’s Adam’s apple bobbing underneath the tempting pale flesh.

Gwil attached his mouth to the side of Ben’s throat, licking and sucking on the skin as his hips moved relentlessly against the blond, each time brushing against the bundle of nerves that turned Ben into a shaking, moaning mess. Each sound’s coming out of his lovely mouth only spurring on Gwil’s movements.

When he pulled away from Ben’s throat, there sat a round red mark, a stark contrast to the pale skin around it. It struck a possessive chord in Gwil, a feeling of satisfaction that Bed was marked so obviously as Gwilym’s. Watching the mark as it thrummed in time with his boyfriend’s pulse, Gwil hitched the leg he gripped onto his shoulder, Ben practically mewling as the man on top of him slammed into his prostate, bringing tears into his eyes.

“Gwil- ah, close” he huffed, a shaky hand lacing with Gwil’s, their mouths joining in a kiss that was more breathing and licking at each other’s lips than actual kissing as they both hit the final stretch. Gwil hated how quickly he would finish, wanting to enjoy the lack of latex restraints for as long as possible, but he knew it wasn’t going to happen. Not even with the sheer force of Gwilym’s will.

Gwil’s orgasm surprises him, Ben having crossed his free leg over Gwil’s hips and causing a clench around the brunet’s cock that had thrown him into climax. The taller male had gasped raggedly as he moved his hips in short little thrusts, trying to recover from his shock. It was like a domino effect, the feeling of Gwil filling him with come sending Ben over the edge moments later, his back arching and mouth making a gorgeous little whining noise as he comes without a hand around his cock. The sight and tightening around his condom less, sensitive dick enough to bring Gwil back into half-hardness.

“Holy shit, what the fuck?” Gwil panted, carefully pulling out of the blond, and laying himself onto his back, he could hear Ben giggling from next to him, high from his orgasm and the other’s exclamation of confusion.

They lay there in stunned silence for a moment, before Ben’s speaks up, voice worn and gravelly. “Y’know, I’m half tempted to do that again…” the blond looks Gwil up and down briefly “by the looks of it, you are too.” Gwil almost rejected the offer, his limbs feeling full of jelly and lead, when Ben shifted until he was straddling the other male’s hips, his back to Gwil.

This, he decided, was one of the best views ever placed in front of him. Ben’s strong back and round arse, ready to take his cock, his thighs wrapped in stockings and sat either side of his hips. It was enough to bring his still sensitive dick back to full erection, round 2, here they go.

Ben was careful as he sunk down onto the brunet’s cock, his arms behind him and bracing on the mattress either side of Gwil’s ribs. The latter swallowed thickly, watching as Ben slowly moved up and down, Gwil disappearing into him and slowly reappearing, the tall male unable to look away as he slowly grasped at the blond’s hips.

Using his grip as leverage, Gwil sped up their movements, hypnotised by the roll of Ben’s hips on every downstroke, how his backbone would appear underneath the skin as sharp circles, before disappearing. The way his head would tip back every time he fell at just the right angle, wig swaying, close to slipping off every single time. He was quieter this time, his voice wrecked from the first round, the blond reduced to quiet gasps and whine’s as he fucked himself on Gwil’s cock.

Gwil pressed his thumbs into the dimples in Ben’s lower back, pulling the blond into his lap and pushing him back up in time with the other male’s quick bucking. “Fuck, you look so good like this… riding my cock like a whore. You look the part too in those bloody stockings… I swear you exist only to turn me on” Gwil stammered, finishing his mutterings with a sharp thrust up in to Ben, the blond lurching forward with a surprised gasp, now bracing himself on Gwil’s thighs. His arse now sticking out and wiping the brunet’s brain of the ability to comprehend anything.

Gwil groaned as Ben tightened around him on the rise, Gwil hating how sensitive not wearing a condom made him, despite the fact that it made everything Ben did feel 50x more mind-numbingly pleasurable. Ben jumped with a gasp as Gwil pulled him hard down onto his lap, brushing hard against the blond’s sweet spot, and creating a clench that left Gwil fighting to catch his breath.

Feeling how erratic Ben was growing, Gwil slipped a hand around to his boyfriend’s front, finding his cock and beginning to pump in time with their thrusts. Ben whining and throwing his head back, his back a smooth curve as he continues to desperately chase his second orgasm. Ben is rock hard in Gwil’s hand, and with every twist of the taller male’s hand, Ben’s grip on Gwil’s thigh tightens.

“Not going-ah, fuck, to last long” Ben gasping, Gwil huffing an agreement, he was in the same boat thanks to Ben clenching around him every time he rose up, practically milking his cock. Gwil could feel the build of pressure in his hips, the quivers in his legs as Ben sunk down onto him, the brunet tightening his grip on Ben’s hips and taking control of the pace, needily fucking the blond down onto him and revelling in the short, quiet little noises of enjoyment that he pried out of Ben.

Gwil came with a whine, shooting deep into Ben, whom was coming moments later as Gwil’s hand delivered the final twisting pump on his cock, the shorter male coming all over his hand and the sheets in front of him. Gwil falling limp against the pillows, his breaths coming in deep pants as Ben sat on his lap for a few more seconds, before sliding himself off, both males wincing at the movement on their sensitive bodies.

Ben lay next to Gwil, the two males staring at the ceiling, the only sounds in the room the heave of their breaths. The brunet felt full of lead, his limbs not cooperating and muscles all turned to jelly, the fact that he’d survived a whole second round made him feel pleased, even though he knew Ben was likely capable of going for a third (oh to be that energetic). He let his eyes slide shut a moment, catching a breath, but exhaustion was a cruel mistress and he soon lost the ability to open them.

He woke up god knows how much later, clean and covered in the sheets, dazed and confused, he dragged himself to his feet, got dressed, and headed downstairs, where he could hear the ‘Animal Ark’ theme playing.

Dragging his feet until he reached the lounge, he was met with Ben and Frankie snuggled up on the couch, intently watching the show until Ben noticed Gwil’s presence. At once he sat up with a smug look on his face, wincing somewhat at the movement (which made Gwil feel pretty victorious, that and the bright red mark on his neck). Gwil glared at him “don’t say it.”

“You passed out again. Happy valentine’s day, darlin’” _you little shit_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowee, look at that, another 2 parter
> 
> hmu for requests in the comments or on my tumblr
> 
> https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> DUN DUN DUN  
> yeah he's back
> 
> feel free to drop a request (doesn't have to include smut) or hmu on my tumblr, it's a good time
> 
> http://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/


End file.
